


Encroachment

by fuzzykitty01



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blind!Loki, But he learns, But not by who you think, Frigga's A+ Parenting, Frigga's a Frigid Bitch, Fuckin' Asgard, Fuckin' Snakes, Gen, Hurt!Loki, Loki Whump, Loki was mourned, Mentions of Past Torture, Mentions of past abuse, Nice!Laufey, Odin's A+ Parenting, Odin's a dick, Sad Loki is sad, Thor's an oblivious douchenozzel, mentions of child abduction, or something like it, voluntary coma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzykitty01/pseuds/fuzzykitty01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post!AVENGERS: Loki has always been blamed for other's misgivings. The one time he decides to do something for himself, he gets chained to a rock by his son's entrails. This punishment went too far and it broke the God of Mischief enough to enact an ancient Jotun ritual known as 'encroachment.' Will Thor get to his brother in time to save him? Or will Loki choose to sleep forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encroachment

**Author's Note:**

> I made this a while back. Just copy-pasting from fanfiction.net because I feel bad for not posting anything new. XD;

Loki woke to pain. It was a common enough occurrence, considering his punishments always left him with some manner of pain. And by the gods was punishment common. Loki often times didn't even have to do anything to be punished. Anything bad, mischievous, chaotic, or evil was automatically pinned on Loki.

Like Baldir. The wretched old crone who really killed him blamed it on Loki. He lies, she said. He possessed me, she said. No one questioned the words of the murdering old hag because 'well of course the god of chaos would do such a thing! He was always jealous of dear Baldir!' While Loki was jealous of Baldir, he didn't want him dead. Baldir got the praise from everyone without even trying. More-so than the mighty Thor. Loki was left to the shadows and whispered rumors and lies.

It hadn't really mattered to Loki, not at first. It gave him an opportunity to dive into his books if people feared him enough to leave him be. Soon enough though, after hearing accusations and cruel words for so long, Loki began to question himself. Was he a liar? Was he a murderer? What was wrong with him? These questions swirled and buzzed around in the god's dark haired head until the inevitable answer of 'I must be' crossed his mind. Loki believed the harsh whispers and even tried to live up to their expectations because if he was a liar he was damn-well going to act like one. He took the blame for everything whether it was his fault or not.

Thus the punishments. Odin tried to go easy on his mischievous son at first, but as the crimes piled up and became more gruesome, so too did the punishments. There was hardly ever a time when Loki didn't wake up to either dank, musty, and dark cells to await torture or the bright, harsh, and sterile lights of the healer's ward. Both situations meant more pain. Loki was used to all sorts of pain ranging from the physical to the mental, to emotional. He was resilient and survived—if not thrived—through it all.

But this—this deep-seeded, soul-consuming, hollowed-out agony was something he was not used to. His face was constantly burning despite the heavy gauze keeping the blood at bay. The acidic venom from the snake held over his head by Skadi was potent indeed. But more than that, there was the deep pain of loss; the loss of his sons Narfi and Nari.

He cried. Oh how cried and begged and pleaded with Odin to spare his boys. They were only seven! Mere babes! And yet Odin found it prudent to punish them along with their father for a misdeed that wasn't even his. They were innocent.

Loki keened long and low in his throat as he pictured his son's final moments among the living. He told them everything would be okay. He told them that Odin wouldn't hurt them. He lied albeit unintentionally. He had no idea Odin would be so cruel to innocents. Odin quirked his lips in a smug smile as he watched magicians turn Nari into a mad wolf and sic him on his own brother. Symbolic, Loki mused, of how Loki attacked his own brother. Loki fought off his urge to be sick when the magicians bound Loki to a rock with Narfi's entrails before turning on Nari and bashing his skull into another rock. Loki didn't even get to mourn before Skadi placed the damned serpent over him.

Loki knew nothing but blinding pain for decades after that. His most recent coherent memory was a muffled cry of his name before the snake was wrenched away from him. Loki also vaguely remembered strong, calloused hands grasping the sides of his face and frantic pleas to "Stay awake." Loki didn't want to stay awake anymore. He wanted to die. He wanted to see his boys and Hella again. But Loki promised Hella that he wouldn't die. How unfortunate. He never broke a promise to his only daughter, so Loki would find another way to rest.

Heavy footfalls alerted Loki that he had visitors. It mattered little. Loki's head tilted straight up at the ceiling and his unseeing eyes were wrapped heavily in gauze as Thor graced his bedside with his presence.

"Oh Loki…" Thor breathed. Even he could tell something was off with Loki now. More-so than usual, anyway. Normally, Loki would be cursing Odin's name by now in reaction to his latest punishment, but he was silent as the grave.

Thor went to brush Loki's hair from his face, but Loki turned away. Thor was surprised at how weak the attempt was. Loki's head just lolled to the side and if Thor wanted to, he could have easily disregarded the motion and done it anyway. Something was definitely wrong here.

"Loki? Why do you turn away?" Thor asked gently. Loki gave a watery scoff and said with chilling calm,

"Must you ask?" Thor was hurt by the rebuke as always, but now there was also a sense of panic growing within him. This wasn't normal. Loki was supposed to be angry; to spit, bite, and scream until his wounds were too painful to maintain such vehement movement.

"This is not normal… are you unwell?" Thor asked. He expected a sarcastic remark of 'I was just tortured, what do you think?' or something similar. What he got was a contemplative look before a lolling nod.

"I am tired, Thor. I wish to rest." It was a simple statement of fact. Thor saw it as an attempt to get him to leave.

"You will not get rid of me so easily, brother! Why can't you see that I care for you—love you? Why do you act as if you hate me so?" He asked. Loki gave an empty smile. He was amused.

"You're not my brother." Loki said as he had many times before. This time, however, he expanded his statement. "Brothers don't laugh as their nephews and nieces are taken away. Brothers don't hurt each other out of spite and call it jest. Brothers don't allow their father to torture the other for something they've done. Brothers believe in each other and trust each other. No, Thor. We have never been brothers." If that didn't get across Thor's thick head, Loki didn't know what would. Thor's eyes widened as if he finally understood. Loki smiled brokenly again.

"Finally understand, Thor? Figures. It always did take a long while for things to sink in to your thick skull." Loki jested bitterly. Thor seemed to fold in on himself.

"I'm sorry. Can you forgive me for everything I've done to anger you?" He asked. There was a stifling silence before Loki finally said,

"I'm tired. Leave me to rest." A dismissal. Thor swallowed thickly and gave a jerky nod before complying with his not-brother's wishes. Once in the privacy of his chambers, Thor allowed himself to weep. By the gods, what had he done?

Frigga was the next to visit. She gave a warm maternal smile which Loki didn't return. He had neither the want nor the energy to spare. Frigga tended to his wounds with care before speaking.

"It must be hard to lose your children. I am deeply sorry it had to come to that, Loki." She apologized. Loki felt life breathe into him for the first time since his punishment and it was white-hot with rage. He seized up before gracing the goddess of maternity with a scathing glare with his milky white eyes blinded by venom.

"Do not apologize for something you feel no regret for, _Frigga_. I see how you look at my children as if they were monsters or common beasts! You were glad to be rid of them, admit it! They were seven summers, Frigga! Mere babes! Yet you just stood by twiddling your thumbs with a turned cheek as Odin slaughtered them like livestock!" He hissed. Frigga gawped at Loki before setting her jaw angrily.

"Loki, do not speak such hurtful things to your mother—" Loki interrupted Frigga's self-righteous speech with a bark of laughter.

"I do not intend to do so, Frigga! I am not speaking to *Laufey, but to a thief who steals children from their cribs and has the gall to wonder why the stolen child resents her for allowing his children to be slaughtered!" He corrected. A loud crack resounded through the ward as Frigga slapped Loki for the first time ever. Loki hardly felt it, but he ran a hand over his jaw just for show.

"You seem a bit flustered, thief. Did my words ring too close to home? By the way, if you wanted to hurt me you should have summoned your husband. At least he can make his blows sting a bit." Loki drawled. Frigga panted harshly before righting herself.

"I will forgive you for your cruel words. You are in pain, it is to be expected that your temper would run short." She said before walking out of the ward with a stiff back.

"Forgiveness is unnecessary for I am not to blame. I'm done taking responsibility for things that aren't my fault. Goodbye Frigga." Loki called after her. Frigga whirled back around to reprimand Loki, but she was surprised to see him preparing to nod off. Frigga held herself back. Loki was in pain, she reasoned. He was probably tired too, which always made tensions run high. Frigga composed herself again and crossed the threshold of the healer's ward.

Loki's fight with Frigga drained him more than he thought it would. While all of the words he spoke were true, they were misinterpreted as always. Loki fell into a deep slumber that night. He was pleasantly surprised that he had a dream instead of a nightmare.

_It was snowing. Harsh winds whipped around, but Loki felt only warmth where anyone else would have felt bitter cold. Loki felt safer here than anywhere else he'd traveled. He smiled softly as the familiar lullaby of magic thrummed around him. Magic was his mother, sister, lover, and friend ever since he was a child and it felt good to feel her again. Odin made it a habit to block magic from Loki when he was punished. That was always the most painful part. A mage could never be complete without his magic and it was heartbreaking to strip one from the other._

_Magic suddenly changed her tune. Loki was startled to realize magic was leading him somewhere; to someone important. He followed magic, humming along with her cheerful tune. She really was quite excited to show Loki whoever she was leading him to. It was quite endearing._

_Magic hummed happily and Loki felt the compulsion to look up. Magic was telling him that they'd arrived. Loki looked up and his breath was stolen by the sight before him._

_It was a woman—nay a goddess—with skin the color of sapphires. She had markings like a Jotun, but unlike the ridged grooves that made Jotuns look like carved ice sculptures, her markings were alive and pulsing with silver light. It was as if her markings pulsed magic through her like blood through veins. She looked at him with warm, maternal, crimson eyes that reminded Loki of sweet red wine. Her hair was spun silver and made into an intricate braided bun that spilled down below her back as if it could not be contained. Loki felt both humbled and proud to be in this woman's presence. He fell to his knees before her._

_"Rise fair Loki. You kneel before none, for you are my favored child." The woman urged. Loki was pleasantly surprised to note that the woman's voice was both warm and hard. She could break men with only a word and make them soar with just as much._

_"Favored child?" Loki questioned hesitantly. The woman smiled once more at him._

_"You were supposed to have been given to me when you were a babe, but the fool-king Odin stole you from my alter." She said. Suddenly, Loki knew who she was._

_"You are Lady Winter." He stated. The woman's smile faded a bit._

_"That is correct, Loki Winterson. It is regrettable that we have not spoken before now, but alas you never had magic with you long enough for her to lead you here." She apologized. Magic too felt mournful. Her lullaby meant to soothe turned into a lonely dirge. Lady Winter continued her tale._

_"Odin is a fool. He was not meant to steal you from your crib, for that is what he did. Whatever lies he fed you, know that Laufey mourned you as did the whole of Jotunheim. You were a messiah to your people for you were born with my mark. As fools often do, Odin panicked when he realized his mistake. He wove his lies around the nine realms and claimed a Jotun child died on the way back from the battlefield but in return Frigga was blessed with another son. Fools don't question the king of fools. He tried to break you, and for that you have suffered unnecessarily. But now that we have finally met, you can come to me. You can find your rest within my arms and I promise your children will accompany you when their time comes. Be swift to find a suitable place, for the encroachment is nigh. Farewell, Loki Winterson. We will meet again very soon."_

Loki woke again, this time to a sense of hopeful purpose. He rose silently from the bed and made a beeline for the exit. It was slow, stuttered, but he made his way out of Asgard with a prominent limp and a tired smile. He was finally going home.

As Loki limped on, he thought about which place was ideal for him to rest. He considered the gardens where he used to play as a child, but discarded that option as well as any having to do with Asgard. It wasn't his home, nor was it a place of rest to Loki. Perhaps the towering trees of Alfheim? Loki always enjoyed climbing them even as he grew old enough to put his childish fancies behind for his duties. He discarded that option too; the elves wouldn't take kindly to Jotun encroachment staining their precious forests. The more Loki thought about it, he realized that he'd have to pick a place peaceful enough for him to rest but ugly enough that no one would be bothered by his encroachment.

Loki's feet made the decision for him as he arrived at the cursed cave he'd spent decades in. The crashing of ocean waves soothed Loki and the salty smell of seawater brought a watery smile to his face. If this wasn't the place where his children were murdered for the sake of punishing him, Loki would have liked to live here. Speaking of his children, Loki wept when he discovered no one had buried the remains of his sons. Slowly, with trembling hands, Loki gathered up what was left of his sons and buried them as best he could with his wounds and encroachment hindering him. It was a shallow, pitiful grave in the corner of the sandy cove. Loki would be their marker. He collapsed against the cave wall right over the freshly covered hole. No one would be able to touch him or his sons ever again. He spoke his last words to his boys as ice slowly spread over his tired self.

"It's alright, my beautiful baby boys. Papa's coming to see you soon. Lady winter says she'll take good care of us and your step brothers and sister, so wait for me, okay? Papa's very tired, you know? He lived his life taking the fall for people who didn't even love him. He lied for them, he took punishments for them, he became what they wanted just so that he could be an itty bit useful." Loki's eyes misted over before continuing. "I think… I think Thor may have been the only one who truly cared about me. I wouldn't say he loved me, because that's not quite right, but he cares. He's an idiot though, so he ends up hurting me more than anyone else. Because even though Thor doesn't love me, I love him. So much. Don't ask me why; I haven't the foggiest. I just do." He told them.

The ice had spread so that only Loki's head was uncovered. "It seems the time for rest has finally come. Good night my children. Good night fair Hella, who is a queen despite the Aseir's jealous attempts to call you an abomination. Goodnight sweet Sleipnir, who proves every day that he is no mere beast of burden by being the fastest in the nine realms. Goodnight dear Jorgumand, who is easily the sneakiest of my children and I'm damn proud of that. Goodnight brave Fenrir, whose fangs glitter like crescent moons in the darkness of night and can best any warrior in a one on one battle. And goodnight to you, my beautiful, tragic little boys. Narfi and Nari, I am so sorry for not being able to protect you. It's alright now, papa's taking you home." And with that, Loki was encased in a glittering coffin made of ice. His Jotun form had long since been unveiled. His crimson eyes closed and a peaceful smile stretched his lips. The acid burns did nothing to hinder the peaceful picture he made. If anything, it enhanced the picture of a much needed rest. His back was propped up against the cave walls, but his legs lay straight with his hands resting in his lap. Loki was truly at peace now.

Of course Asgard was in an uproar when they found Loki's bed was unoccupied. The scrambled around like headless chickens searching high and low for the trickster god. Odin was pacing by his throne and Frigga pursed her lips into a worried frown.

"Damn that Loki! He just cannot stay put even if it is in his best interests! He is surely planning something. Perhaps we should post the warriors three in Midgard? Loki always seems to take his aggressions out on the mortals." Odin ranted. Frigga's frown grew deeper. She did not like thinking about Loki's petty anger issues, but their last encounter seemed strange. He hadn't reacted much at all until his brood was mentioned. Were they wrong to take such drastic steps? It wasn't as if the normal punishments were getting through to Loki. The Norns knew they tried so hard for him. But Loki's point was sound; Narfi and Nari were innocents. Misguided as their father was, they themselves had done no wrong. Was that an error? Frigga knew not.

Thor was unusually silent as he stood where Loki normally would. Frigga noted absently that Thor was wrapped in shadows and looked far more sinister than he did in the light. Was it the same for Loki? Frigga could only wonder. Loki never really came out of the shadows unless it was for punishments. Frigga had a thought that she had in passing many times before, but it seemed more solid now. Was Loki frightened of the light? It made sense, seeing as his only experience being there was filled with pain and humiliation. Thor looked up to his mother from Loki's place in the shadows and told her in low tones so as not to disturb his father,

"It's strange, mother. I always wondered what Loki found so appealing about the darkness, but standing here now as Loki had done many times before it is like I can see through his eyes. I am calm here, mother. Being out of the eyes of many gives me a chance to rest and reflect. Most don't think me capable of such things and though it is difficult for me to do so in the light it is possible. I do not feel judged here in the shadows, mother. It is a rather nice feeling." He said. Frigga gasped and feared for her shining son's sanity. The darkness took Loki from her and now it was trying to take Thor too!

"Come away from the shadows, Thor. It seems to be addling your mind." Frigga ushered. Thor stayed where he was. A sad frown pulled at his face.

"No mother, I don't think that's correct. Standing here shrouded in shadow, I feel as if most of what Loki says and does makes so much more sense. He was frightened, mother. He was frightened of the blinding light that only meant pain and humiliation for him. We were cruel to him, mother. I see that now. We blamed each of our misgivings and mistakes on him—do not tell me different for I know you've done so too—and no one questioned it. No one bothered to listen to his pleas, for who would listen to the master liesmith? We laughed at him as his children were taken from him and we didn't have the slightest clue why he mourned the loss of monsters." Thor looked deep into his mother's eyes and said in the most severe tone she'd ever heard him use,

"We have done him a great disservice, mother. And I know not how, but I intend to right my mistakes. I will find Loki, but not to bring him back to Asgard and the light that shuns him. I will seek Loki to beg his forgiveness and I hope one day each Asgardian does the same." Thor then stepped out of the shadows and passed his raving father.

"Thor! Where art thou going?" Odin demanded. Thor turned to his father and looked him in the eye.

"I'm going to find Loki. I have a vague idea of where he's gone. Please do not follow me, father, for I believe Loki is grieving the loss of Narfi and Nari Lokison." He said calmly. He did not show it, but Odin was shocked at Thor's sensible request. Odin quieted his rage as his golden son passed.

Thor had expected to find a trail upon entering the Vale of Tears that lead to the cave where Loki was imprisoned. Loki would have been smart to cover his tracks while in Asgard, but one can only take so much time hiding their trail when on the run. He found one, but not as he expected. Thor expected Loki's light footprints to make a swerving line to the cave, but instead he found belined, foot-shaped ice patches on the forest floor. Thor grew worried; the tracks were that of a Jotun, but they were the size of an Aesir. Loki had reverted back to his Jotun form, but for what purpose? Thor followed the patches of ice cautiously at first, but increased his speed when they weren't just icy boot-prints but slowly rising glaciers where Loki's feet would have touched. By the time Thor reached the cave, he was sprinting in absolute panic for his younger brother.

Just yesterday, the cave was just like any other sea cove surrounded by sand and waves. Now, it looked like the frozen caverns of Jotunhiem. The cave walls were lined with green-tinted ice-crystals; no doubt from Loki's brand of magic. The ice seemed to pulse with life—like a heartbeat. Thor followed the pulses until he got to the back of the cave where Loki and his sons were kept.

Thor screamed in horror at the sight of Loki; he was completely encased in ice and his body was Jotun-blue. He tried to free his brother with the strength of Mjolnir, but even the mighty hammer was repelled by the transparent coffin. As Thor was thrown back, he heard his brother cry out in pain. Thor immediately felt guilty; like he trespassed onto something sacred, but he would not yield until he freed his brother.

"Loki! Do not fear, brother! I will free you from this unnatural ice!" He promised as he raised Mjolnir again. Before he could swing down, the pulses grew frantic and agitated. Thor was tossed away by the magic within the ice and forced to listen as it weaved Loki's tale before his eyes.

_Thor remembered this time and place; Loki was just ten summers old and Thor a summer older. They were happy and free to be children as they frolicked in their mother's garden. He was watching everything in third person; he was a bystander in this illusion of the past. Loki pulled the Mini-Thor over to the wild daisies and begged him to help make a crown of flowers for their mother. Thor scoffed and told Loki that their mother already had a crown. She didn't need another one. Loki smiled, but Thor could hear his every thought as if it were his own._

__I just thought we could do something nice for mother, together. You don't have to be mean, brother… _Loki thought as he bit his lip to keep them from escaping on his silver tongue. Loki shook his head to clear it of such awful things and told himself,_

__What am I saying? Thor's the best brother ever! I shouldn't think such awful things about him. He's right, mother already has a crown. She doesn't need my dinky flower crown. Stupid Loki! _With this thought in mind, Loki's smile became brighter and he followed Thor with renewed vigor. Only once did he stop and look back at the flower patch with longing. He soon shook his head again and went back to chasing Thor._

__We were so innocent then… but why does Loki berate himself so? Surely he can see that I was being a stubborn mule? _Thor mused to himself._

_The illusion flashed and was replaced by another familiar scene. This time was much darker than the happy daisy patch in mother's garden. Loki had come to him, pleading for help. He had foolishly made a bet with the dwarves and lost. Now he had to offer his head as payment. Loki was hysterical, begging Thor to help make things right._

__Thor will help! He always knows what to do! I need him now. I don't wanna die! _Loki thought frantically. His relief was short-lived as he looked into his brother's stormy eyes. He merely looked at Loki coldly and said,_

_"A prince of Asgard must always pay his debts, Loki. You brought this upon yourself." The real Thor winced as he remembered that fateful day. He was already mad at Loki for making him dress up as Lady Freyja to gain his hammer back and for that alone he would have lost his brother! Loki must've seen that too, for his breathing quickened and he looked on the verge of panic. The Dwarves found him then and demanded Loki's head._

_Loki looked at him once more, pleading with his eyes for Thor to help him. When Thor did nothing, Loki knew he had to help himself._

__Brother…why? I know it was foolish to bet with the dwarves, but is it really okay with you if I lose my head over it? Do I mean so little to you? _He thought. Loki's heartbreaking thoughts crushed Thor's heart with guilt. Back then, he always let his anger control his thoughts. He really wouldn't have helped Loki even if he knew he'd regret it later after his anger dissipated._

_Loki racked his brain trying to find a solution to his problem. He rubbed at his neck as the Dwarves sharpened their axes._

__Wait, my neck… That's it! _Loki rejoiced in his head._

_"Wait! I promised you my head, not my neck!" Loki blurted out. The Dwarves looked at Loki with surprise that morphed into agitation. "To take my head, you need to cut at my neck. But I did not promise you my neck." Loki explained quickly._

_The Dwarves turned red with anger and humiliation. Then as one of them got a wicked idea, his snarl warped into a misleading grin. Loki gulped._

_"You still lost a wager. But we're a generous race, most days, so we'll let you off with just sewing your mouth shut. That's part of your head, yes?" Loki paled and touched his angel-bow lips with sickening realization._

__Oh no… I have escaped the cauldron to end up in the hearth! Dammit why am I so stupid?_ Loki wailed within his head. Thor still looked upon Loki with indifference and Loki knew then he would have to reap what he sewed._

_"A-alright. A prince of Asgard must always pay his debts…" Loki whispered. He rubbed at his lips unconsciously. The dwarves smirked at his misfortune and motioned for Thor to hold his jaw. Loki snapped his head up and pleaded with his eyes for Thor not to do it. Thor took no heed of his brother's silent pleas and grabbed his jaws firmly in his strong hands._

_"I'm trying to help you, Loki. If I don't hold your jaw it'll only hurt more." Thor soothed. It was an empty gesture to Loki. Loki's eyes dimmed, his usual fire sucked from his emerald hues. The real Thor knew something significant snapped within Loki's mind. His fears were confirmed when Loki, bound and gagged by his brother's hands, let a bitter thought run unbidden through his mind._

__I guess my teacher was right when she said innocence is not lost… it is taken. Thor how could you do this to me? You said you would always save me… you promised. __

_That thought stabbed through the real Thor's heart like a dagger of truth. He did promise. How many times had Thor promised Loki he would always protect him and not days later break that oath? On Midgard alone, Thor lost count how many times he said "I love you, brother." And then slammed Mjolnir into Loki's weaker body._

Thor gasped as he jerked awake from the memories he was forced to witness. He gulped in lung-fulls of air and coughed a bit to dislodge the ice that accumulated there. Thor jerkily got to his knees and stared in horrified awe at Loki's coffin of ice. The ice pulsed again with magic, calmer now that Thor's hammer wasn't raining its thunder down onto it. Tendrils of magic wrapped around Thor's head like a hand and Thor heard his brother speak to him.

_"Please don't hurt me…"_ He said. It was muffled and disjointed; like Loki was under water when he spoke, but Thor heard it loud and clear. It broke something inside him.

Thor collapsed again unto the floor and heaved great sobs. He crawled over to his brother's tomb and kissed the edge of it like he was putting a child to bed. Thor then rested his forehead on the top layer of ice and stared down into Loki's peaceful face.

"Please forgive me, Loki. I have done much to warrant your hate and you had every right to fear me. I cannot speak for my father or for Asgard, but I speak solely for myself when I beg for your forgiveness. Please come out of there, Loki. I will not bring you back to Asgard, but I want you to live. Please, Loki, for me?" Thor begged. He waited a beat before the tendrils wrapped around him again.

"I'm tired… let me sleep." Loki begged in return. Thor heaved like he'd been punched in the gut. He stared once more into Loki's sleeping face and nodded jerkily.

"Alright, Loki. I will give you this. You deserve a good rest." Thor choked. He rose from the icy floors and made his way out of the cave. Once he stepped foot outside, the whole cave seemed to brighten. It made Thor sick to think that his brother's light dimmed when he was near. He returned to Asgard empty handed and heavy hearted.

"My son. You have returned. How fares Loki?" Odin enquired. Thor raised his golden head to look into the All-Father's eyes.

"He's sleeping. He rests within a coffin of ice and magic inside the cave where you punished him." He said, clipped and politely curt. Odin stood from his golden throne and whispered,

"That's not possible. Thor, was Loki in his Jotun form? Was he able to communicate within the ice?" he asked. Thor regarded Odin with caution, but nodded.

"Yes, Father. He could speak through the ice. He was blue and decorated with the markings of Laufey; as well as his most recent scars." Thor added the last bit with a hint of bitterness. Odin's breath rattled as he exhaled his shock.

"I must see Laufey. This is a Jotun matter that I wished never to witness again. Thor, you may accompany me if you wish—" Odin was cut off by Thor. "I will." He said.

"—and we will ride to Jotunheim. This encroachment is something strange and if it is as you say and the entire cave is now Loki's coffin, I fear what it will mean for him." Odin finished. Thor nodded and stormed off to ready himself for the trip.

The journey to the Bifrost was uneventful yet somber. Heimdal with his all-seeing eyes nodded grimly to the All-Father and his son before opening the rainbow bridge to them. In a flash of multi-colored light, they arrived in Jotunheim.

Laufey sat upon his icy throne and gazed upon the two Aesir with bitterness and professional boredom. He stayed the hands of his personal guards by raising his own. He noted the presence of the All-Father and the Odinson, and he also noted the lack of his son. Laufey knew as soon as he looked into the silvertongue's eyes who he was. Loki almost succeeded in killing him, but a quick turn of the hips spared Laufey's vital organs.

"What brings Odin-King and his son to my realm of ice?" Laufey asked in a low hiss. Odin looked into Laufey's crimson eyes with his one good eye. He addressed the king of frost with severity and grief.

"Loki has encroached." He stated. Gasps and whispers echoed through the hall of Laufey and Laufey himself sat up higher on his throne. Thor knew not what this meant, but allowed the two kings to speak.

"What have you done to him to make him do this?" Laufey growled. He glared with more fire than a Jotun should be capable of at the All-Father, for he was the only one who could have made his son despair so.

"I know not what you mean." Odin replied softly and confusedly. Laufey spat at Odin's feet and rose from his throne. He stalked up to Odin and stared deeply into his one-eye.

"For an encroachment to happen so late in life means that the encroached's spirit has been broken through centuries of heartache and grief. Loki was meant to go with Lady Winter before his first cycle of life, yet he lived. He would have prospered had you not taken him from her alter and made him suffer. Now tell me, Odin One-Eye, what did you do to my son?" Laufey punctuated each word with a bite from Jack Frost.

Odin's mouth fell open in shock. He suddenly looked centuries older with that enlightenment. He took an offering from a true god and damaged it. Even Odin knew not to trifle with the belongings of gods. Thor spoke up then.

"I know Loki's suffering goes back many years, but Loki's breaking point came at the death of his sons. Nari and Narfi were slain by my father and Loki was bound by their sinew and organs. He wasn't supposed to have a snake drip poison unto him, but Skaldi is clever in her concealment. I confess I knew of such folly, but I stood by and hoped this punishment would help Loki _see_. I know now that too was a folly, and I have been making follies since my brother and I were young." Thor looked imploringly up at Laufey and kneeled before him. "I am a fool, King Laufey, for hurting your son and my brother. Please, tell me what his encroachment will mean for him?"

The Jotuns booed and hissed at the Aesir before them. Laufey too felt pain in his heart and hot rage in his blood for them. He looked Thor dead in the eye and told him,

"The encroachment itself is nothing harmful. It is merely a resting place for Jotun children whose parents aren't capable of caring for them. For such an encroachment to happen to Loki, who is a full grown ice-maiden, means that he was in dire need of rest. Dire enough to warrant death without completely dying. He and his brood will forever dream with Lady Winter." Laufey narrowed his bloody eyes.

"Make no mistake, Odinson; I did not leave my son to die on that altar. I was encouraging him to encroach until the war was won or lost. If Farbuti or I had perished, Loki would have no one. He is much too valuable to us as a prince and an ice-maiden to perish in such an unsightly way. Ice-maidens are the most fertile of our race and Loki would have been one of the few left to repopulate once the war was over." Laufey paused as he decided whether to confess the emotional words on his lips. He decided to chance it. "More than that; he was my son. Your kind think of mine as monsters, but we are not so. I loved my son, princeling. I mourned him twice; once on the eve of the war's end and again when he fell from the Bifrost. Now I will mourn him once more."

Thor stared openly shocked at the king of Jotunheim. For the longest time Thor thought of the Jotun as monsters who needed to be slain. Seeing Laufey openly confess to loving Loki and mourning him not once, but _twice_ was an eye-opener. Thor's throat constricted with shared grief and he asked the one question he was certain didn't have a favorable answer.

"What can I do to help him?" Thor rasped. Laufey gave him an unreadable look. He addressed both the All-Father and the prince as he said,

"There are ways to reverse the encroachment, but with all of the strife you have put my son through I have but this to say; just let him sleep." Once Laufey said his peace, he swiftly returned to his frozen throne. He placed his sapphire blue hand over his ruby eyes and sighed with fatigue.

"You have my answer. Now go." He dismissed. Thor wanted nothing more than to stride over to Laufey and shake the answers out of him, but he knew it would do no good. Besides, Laufey looked more tired than Odin did when Odinsleep was nigh. Thor knew a grieving parent when he saw one. Both Thor and Odin bowed their heads in respect for both Laufey and his son before returning empty-handed to the Bifrost.

Laufey sighed shakily and looked up into the aurora above his winter wonderland. He strained to look for a sign of his son's spirit as he murmured,

"Sleep well, my son. Lady Winter will take good care of you from now on."

A gentle breeze blew into the citadel of ice and as it caressed Laufey's frozen face, he could faintly hear the sound of children's laughter. If he looked closely into the crystalline flakes that blew in with the breeze, he could also see the form of Loki playing tag with his sons. The breeze left and Laufey smiled a sad, lonely little grin.

"Goodnight to you as well, my grandsons." He whispered lovingly.  
\--End

**Author's Note:**

> *Fun Fact: Laufey was actually Loki's baby mama, not his daddy. 8D The more you know~


End file.
